Joyeux Noel !
by Danacarine
Summary: Un matin de Noël au Garage...


_Un peu en retard mais voilà une petite prolongation de l'Esprit de Noël :) Merci ma BêtaPanda pour ta relecture, tes conseils et surtout, tes comms ! Je les kiffe ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture et... Joyeux Noël xD_

* * *

JOYEUX NOËL !

C'était le matin de Noël et la Team s'était donnée rendez-vous au Garage pour s'échanger les cadeaux. Un sapin se dressait à la place du traditionnel canapé, des chaussettes décorées s'alignaient le long de l'escalier et une banderole "Merry Christmas" été accrochée du plafond. Bref, leurs bureaux avaient un air de fête qui réjouissait Paige. Elle prépara des chocolats chauds agrémentés de guimauve qu'elle distribua à ses génies. Il ne manquait que Cabe, qui avait décidé de passer les fêtes dans sa famille et Ralph, qui avait rejoint son père pour quelques jours.

Les cadeaux avaient été rassemblés au pied du sapin et ils s'installèrent tous autour pour découvrir leurs présents. Toby et Happy s'assirent sur le canapé, qui faisait maintenant face à l'arbre, Sylvester investit le fauteuil et Paige s'assit en tailleur à même le sol. Quant à Walter, il resta debout, un peu en retrait, à observer ses amis. Clairement, la distribution des cadeaux le mettait mal à l'aise.

Paige commença à donner les paquets et tout le monde, ou presque, les déballa. Les sourires, les cris de ravissement et les mercis remplirent le bureau. Walter, toujours debout dans son coin, observer silencieusement la scène. Il guettait, tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par l'angoisse...

Soudain, il sut que le moment était venu et il arrêta de respirer en guettant la moindre réaction de sa partenaire.

Paige venait d'attraper un petit paquet. Il était joli, bleu pailleté avec un beau ruban argenté. Elle attrapa la petite étiquette pour voir de qui ça venait. Après l'avoir lu, elle se mordit la lèvre et lança un petit coup d'œil à Walter avec un sourire timide. Il avait l'estomac noué et les poings serrés au fond de ses poches mais il réussit quand même à lui renvoyer un petit sourire, de ceux qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

La jeune femme ouvrît fébrilement la boite. Et resta interdite et immobile de longues secondes en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait. Ce temps d'attente mis Walter au supplice. Il tentait vainement de détecter une émotion chez son amie mais il ne voyait rien apparaître. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir la capacité de Toby pour lire les gens.

Soudain, Paige reprit vie. Elle posa la boite par terre, se leva et fonça directement sur Walter. Elle posa d'abord un baiser sur ses lèvres puis, rapidement l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le jeune homme fut interloqué et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Puis, il réagit et resserra délicatement ses bras autour d'elle. Il releva les yeux et vit tous ses camarades les observer avec étonnement. Mais ce moment, il n'avait envie de le partager avec personne. Alors, il ferma les yeux et profita pleinement de cette étreinte. Elle semblait avoir aimé son cadeau et il pouvait enfin respirer, il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à une aussi grande marque d'affection. Il ne s'en plaignait pas et il la serra un peu plus contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

Hélas, ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et il sentit, à regret, Paige s'écarter un peu de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur son regard. Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Merci... »

Il répondit à son sourire et ce moment d'intimité aurait pu durer des heures si ils n'avaient pas été brutalement ramenés à la réalité par Toby :

« Et on peut savoir quel cadeau tu as pu offrir à Paige pour avoir droit à un tel traitement de faveur ? »

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre que déjà Happy lui envoyait une grande bourrade dans l'épaule.

« Aïe ! Mon deltoïde ! »

Elle le regarda sévèrement tandis qu'il massait son bras endolori.

« T'es jaloux Doc ? Ton cadeau ne te plaît pas ? »

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, il avait toujours un peu peur que sa fougueuse fiancée le frappe.

« Si ! Évidemment, mon doux lapin rose ! Mais je m'interroge sur la soudaine démonstration publique d'amour des deux crétins qui se tournent autour depuis des mois sans oser s'effleurer ! »

Happy approuva d'un coup de menton et se tourna vers le jeune couple qui avait piqué un fard en s'écartant légèrement.

« Alors Paige ? Walt aurait il dissimulé une bague de fiançailles dans ce paquet ? »

Il protesta, un peu trop énergiquement d'ailleurs aux yeux de sa compagne qui soupira. Walter serait toujours Walter...

« Mais non ! Enfin voyons, il n'y a rien entre nous, nous sommes collègues... »

Il fut coupé par Toby qui se marrait sur le canapé.

« ... Et nous nous roulons des pelles pour nous dire merci, c'est juste professionnel ! »

Walter leva les yeux au ciel. C'était inutile de protester ou d'essayer de se défendre quand Toby s'en mêlait. Heureusement, Paige changea de sujet et son meilleur ami oublia ses sarcasmes. Elle retourna vers la mystérieuse petite boîte abandonnée au pied du sapin.

« Vous voulez voir mon cadeau ? Je vous préviens, vous allez le trouver banal mais pour moi, il est inestimable et je ne comprends encore pas comment il est arrivé là... C'est juste miraculeux et Walter aura sans doute une histoire passionnante à nous raconter... »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et eut droit à ce sourire si particulier qu'il faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

« Mais d'abord, le voilà ! »

Elle ramassa la boite et la renversa délicatement. Un collier glissa dans le creux de sa main. Elle le fit pendre pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

« Vous voyez, juste une chaîne et un pendentif ovale, un peu vieillot... Mais si on l'ouvre... »

Elle fit jouer le minuscule loquet et écarta les deux pans du médaillon. Tout le monde se pencha en avant pour mieux y voir.

« Une mèche des cheveux de Ralph le jour de sa naissance. Et une mèche des cheveux de mon père quand... Quand il m'a quittée... »

Les yeux de Paige s'étaient embués et elle essuya discrètement une larme qui menaçait de s'échapper. Elle continua son histoire en essayant de ne pas se laisser gagner par l'émotion.

« Je le porte rarement parce que le fermoir ne tient plus très bien et que j'ai trop peur de le perdre mais je l'ai toujours sur moi... Enfin... Je l'avais... Jusqu'à cet été ! Un après-midi, je suis allée à la plage avec Ralph et mon sac s'est vidé dans le sable. J'ai eu beau chercher, gratter, fouiller, je n'ai jamais retrouvé mon collier. Ça m'a bouleversé et quand je suis rentrée au Garage, j'ai tout raconté à Walter... Et à partir de là, c'est à toi de nous expliquer ce tour de magie... »

Paige s'était de nouveau rapprochée de lui. Pour se donner une contenance, Walter s'assit sur la table derrière lui et la jeune femme fit de même. Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, n'arrivant pas à comprendre par quel miracle il avait retrouvé son précieux médaillon.

Walter s'éclaircit la voix, un peu gêné d'être le centre de l'attention. Il réfléchit un instant par où commencer son récit et se lança.

« Quand Paige m'a raconté sa perte, je me suis penché sur le nettoyage des plages. Par chance, elle a perdu son collier le jour où la ville nettoie cette plage en profondeur. Ils enlèvent quasiment la première couche de sable et en remettent du neuf. Il m'a suffit de me procurer ce sable et de le tamiser pour retrouver le médaillon, rien de bien compliqué... »

Toute son équipe le regardait avec des yeux ébahis. Paige, à ses côtés, avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il avait fait tout ça simplement pour elle...

Walter les observa à la cantonade.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous semblez si étonnés ? Y'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour filtrer un peu de sable ! Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. »

Sylvester remonta ses lunettes et prit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas un peu de sable ! Si je compte bien, il t'a fallu pas moins de six semi-remorques pour récupérer tout ce sable. Et encore, ce n'est qu'une approximation, je ne connais pas bien cette plage ! Tu en as fait quoi ? »

Walter soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'en faire toute une histoire mais il aurait dû se douter qu'avec ses amis, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Le simple sourire de Paige quand elle avait réalisé ce que c'était lui suffisait et il ne l'oublierait plus jamais.

Il fit un geste évasif du bras.

« J'ai loué un hangar. Et c'était sept semi-remorques. Mais c'est que de la logistique ça, rien d'important. L'essentiel c'est que Paige est eu son cadeau ! »

Il voulut se lever pour mettre un terme à cette discussion qui le mettait mal à l'aise mais Paige le retint par le bras. Puis elle prit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il la regarda faire, interdit. Il releva les yeux et plongea dans son regard. Elle lui souriait et avait les yeux humides. Walter se sentait désarçonné. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce déferlement d'émotions.

Toby, qui voyait que son copain n'était pas loin de perdre pied, ramena la conversation à un niveau plus terre-à-terre, histoire de lui laisser quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la nouvelle situation.

« Wally, on sait que t'es un génie mais on sait tous aussi que t'es pas Super-Man... »

« Ni Super Fun Guy ! » Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Sly.

« Alors ne nous raconte pas que tu as tamisé tout ce tas de sable tout seul, on ne te croiras pas ! Comment t'as fait ? T'as engagé toutes les écoles maternelles du coin pour venir faire des pâtées avec toi ? »

Walter détacha le regarda de sa compagne et répondit en hochant nonchalamment les épaules.

« Comme tu l'as dit, je suis un génie. Je me suis servi de ma tête, j'ai fabriqué une trieuse calibrée pour détecter le pendentif de Paige. Après, ça a été un jeu d'enfant. Il lui a fallu seulement un mois pour le retrouver, en toute autonomie ! »

Happy fit une moue boudeuse.

« Si tu m'avais demandé de l'aide, j'aurais fait une machine plus rapide ! »

Walter acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je sais. Mais c'est quelque chose que j'avais besoin de faire seul. »

La jeune mécanicienne de génie hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. Walter et elle avait rarement besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils avaient tous les deux des difficultés à exprimer leurs sentiments et leurs vies de robot les avaient toujours liés. Happy se fit cependant intérieurement la remarque que ce n'était plus vrai. Elle était fiancée, presque mariée et lui inventait des choses juste pour faire plaisir à la serveuse. Ils avaient beaucoup évolués. Et c'était tant mieux, se dit Happy en se lovant contre son amoureux.

Un ange passa dans le Garage pendant que chacun réalisait combien ils tenaient tous les uns autres.

Puis Toby sauta sur ses pieds en entraînant Happy avec lui.

« Sly, que dirais-tu de venir avec nous pour acheter la plus grosse dinde... »

« Surtout la seule qu'il restera ! » Renchérit Happy.

« Un peu d'optimisme, mon elfe d'amour ! Que fais-tu de la magie de Noël ? »

Il se retourna vers Sylvester.

« La plus grosse dinde donc, et tous ce qu'on pourra trouver de bon pour faire le plus fantastique brunch de Noël ? »

Le jeune génie se leva, plein d'enthousiasme.

« Et comme ça, sur le chemin, je pourrais faire voler le nouveau drone que vous m'avez offert ! »

Toby acquiesça distraitement et s'adressa au couple naissant qui n'avait pas bougé de son coin de table.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire... Mais rappelez-vous qu'on revient dans une heure et qu'on n'a aucune envie de découvrir certaines zones de votre anatomie, surtout la tienne Walt, alors restez sage ! »

La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut la boite de mouchoirs en papier que Paige lui envoya habilement en pleine tête !

« Aïe ! Mon nez ! »

Il ne put se plaindre plus, Happy l'empoigna et le tracta hors du Garage. Juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna et interpella sa camarade :

« Hey Paige ! Tu me donneras ton médaillon et je te ferai un fermoir digne de ce nom, tu pourras plus le perdre ! » Et elle disparut sans attendre de réponse.

Walter et Paige se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils se sentaient un peu intimidés et restèrent comme ça, main dans la main, en silence encore quelques minutes. Puis Walter prit une grande inspiration et sauta de la table, sans lâcher la main de Paige. Il se plaça face à elle. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et lui demanda gauchement.

« Tu... Tu as vraiment aimé ton... Euh... Cadeau ? »

La jeune femme sourit et se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait l'air si peu sûr de lui à cet instant. Elle leva sa main libre et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« A ton avis, grand dadais ? Bien sûr que non ! »

Il fronça les sourcils quand il entendit ce surnom, puis il vit le sourire de Paige s'élargir et il comprit. Il sourit à son tour.

« Tu te moques de moi... C'est pas bien gentil ça, Mademoiselle Dineen... »

Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa nuque et l'attira vers elle. Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres et chuchota :

« Qui a dit que j'étais gentille ? »

Elle conclut en se jetant sauvagement sur les lèvres si tentantes de son compagnon. Il mît une ou deux secondes à réagir, le temps que synapses envoient l'information de cette nouvelle situation au cerveau. Mais enfin, il lui répondit en approfondissant le baiser. Il l'enlaça et elle écarta ses genoux pour qu'il puisse venir encore plus près. Deux ans à attendre, elle ne voulait plus perdre une seconde loin de lui. Elle voulait sentir sa chaleur, sa peau, son corps contre elle.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, elle se retrouva très vite renversée sur la table, Walter à moitié couché sur elle et qui se montrait étonnamment entreprenant. Paige savait que c'était ni le bon moment, ni le bon endroit mais tous ces mois de frustration lui troublaient l'esprit et sentir les mains de Walter se balader sur elle, n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Il avait passé une main sous son corsage et il explorait minutieusement sa poitrine, enregistrant chacune de ses réactions à ses stimuli. Il était en train de la rendre folle. Il entreprit de son autre main de s'attaquer à une zone plus au sud. Il lui caressa le genou et remonta lentement plus haut, toujours plus haut, le long de sa cuisse, la faisant doucement gémir.

De son côté, elle avait presque arraché les boutons de sa chemise pour pouvoir toucher sa peau. Leurs deux bassins n'en finissaient pas de se frotter l'un contre l'autre et Paige pouvait sentir la force du désir de son compagnon pour elle.

Soudain, alors que Paige s'était totalement abandonnée, elle sentit Walter se redressait brutalement en criant !

« Aïe ! »

Il venait de recevoir la boite de mouchoir sur son postérieur ! Une voix retentit derrière lui.

« On dérange peut-être ? Vous savez qu'il y a un lit à l'étage ? Vous voulez qu'on repasse plus tard, les SIMPLES COLLÈGUES ? »

Toby était aux anges de les avoir surpris en si fâcheuse posture. Paige sauta rapidement de la table et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Walter, lui, se retrancha derrière la table pour refermer sa chemise et surtout essayer de dissimuler son excitation.

Paige était écarlate. Elle savait pourtant que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Toby, les bras croisés, les observait avec un sourire goguenard. Happy, juste derrière lui, les regardait en silence. Et Sylvester, qui était resté planté dans l'entrée, avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds et il serrait nerveusement Bidroni, troisième du nom, contre lui.

La jeune femme soupira et se retourna vers Walter. Il finissait de se reboutonner mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se retourner sans paraître indécent. Elle allait devoir lui faire gagner quelques minutes, le temps qu'il retrouve son sang-froid... Elle espérait que cet incident n'allait pas gâcher leur avenir !

« Alors ? Vous allez enfin avouer que vous êtes amoureux maintenant qu'on vous a vu à moitié à poil ? »

Happy trouva que son homme se réjouissait un peu trop de la situation et lui asséna une tape dans la nuque assez forte pour faire voler son chapeau au sol.

« Aïe, mon occiput ! »

Elle le sermonna.

« Laisse les donc un peu tranquille ! Tu vois bien qu'ils sont assez gênés de s'être fait surprendre comme deux adolescents stupides ! »

Elle se tourna vers Paige.

« Il faudra que je vous apprenne la discrétion si vous voulez jouer à ça pendant les heures de travail... Ça peut être très... Amusant... »

Elle regarda Toby avec un petit sourire en coin auquel il répondit aussitôt.

« Oh oui... Très amusant ! »

Sylvester qui peinait à reprendre son souffle et n'avait toujours rien dit, manqua de s'étrangler.

« Quoi ? Ça veut dire que vous faites ça ici ? Dans le Garage ? Et pendant qu'on est là ? Ohh... Vous êtes des bêtes ! Et tous ces germes que vous avez dû répandre partout... Je vais m'évanouir... »

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé en cherchant frénétiquement son inhalateur dans ses poches.

Paige était contente de la diversion faite par Sly, ça avait donné à Walter le temps nécessaire de se calmer et il se tenait maintenant à côté d'elle, le visage fermé.

« Oh Sylvester ! Tu n'es plus un bébé ! Il va bien falloir que toi aussi, tu te mélanges à quelqu'un un de ces jours... Et ne prends pas cet air dégoûté, tu en redemanderas ! » Le sermonna Toby.

Puis il se retourna vers les deux amoureux, prêt à les taquiner encore quand Paige, après une profonde inspiration, prit la parole.

« Ok... On s'est fait surprendre en fâcheuse situation, j'en suis encore plus désolée que vous, vous pouvez me croire... Mais, à partir de maintenant, les choses vont changer et vous allez devoir vous y faire... »

Paige se tourna vers Walter qui la fixait, l'air toujours aussi inexpressif. Elle lui prit tendrement la main avec un petit sourire timide. Son cœur battait plus fort mais il fallait qu'elle le dise, haut et fort.

« J'aime cet homme. »

Pendant un instant, elle sentit la main de Walter se crisper légèrement dans la sienne et elle arrêta de respirer. Etait-elle allée trop loin ? Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers son compagnon mais une légère caresse de son pouce lui redonna confiance en elle. Elle reprit la parole.

« Donc vous risquez de surprendre des marques de tendresse et d'affection, est-ce que ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? »

Elle regarda tour à tour ses collègues avec un air sérieux. Elle refusait que leurs remarques, même gentilles, mettent en péril sa relation naissante avec Walter.

« Toby ? »

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Non, aucun problème ! »

« Happy ? »

La jeune femme secoua silencieusement la tète, un fin sourire éclairant son visage.

« Sylvester ? »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint du benjamin de la Team fut une grande inhalation de son médicament contre l'asthme.

Elle sourit.

« Très bien ! Maintenant, tous en cuisine pour préparer la meilleure dinde… »

Happy la coupa.

« Le meilleur petit poulet… »

Paige lui lança un regard surpris puis soupira… Organiser un diner avec des génies était un vrai challenge !

« OK, le meilleur petit poulet de Noël, alors ! Allez, on y va ! »

Tout le monde commença à se diriger vers la cuisine sauf Walter, qui resta planté dans le bureau, retenant Paige par la main.

« Attendez ! Moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire ! »

L'équipe se retourna vers lui, étonnée. Il s'éclaircit la voix et se lança, en faisant face à une Paige un peu anxieuse de l'entendre.

« Euh... Je... J'aime cette femme. Je t'aime Paige... Depuis très longtemps. Ne soyez donc pas surpris si vous me voyez faire ça de temps en temps... »

Il caressa doucement la joue de sa compagne, puis il se pencha et posa doucement sa bouche sur ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser qui devint rapidement langoureux. Quand il s'écarta à bout de souffle, il lui murmura encore une fois son amour à l'oreille. Elle avait les yeux humides et les joues rosies de bonheur. Il la tint serrée quelques instants encore contre lui. Puis, à regrets, ils se séparèrent.

Ils allaient repartir quand Sylvester leur sauta au cou ! Le jeune génie les serra fort contre lui.

« Je suis tellement content pour vous deux ! Megan serait tellement fière… »

Paige sentit aussi son homme se raidir face à cette avalanche d'amour et elle lui lança un regard rassurant et lui fit un petit signe des yeux, pour l'inciter à rendre le câlin à son beau-frère. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réagit enfin et le serra maladroitement contre lui.

Un peu émus par cette scène touchante, Toby et Happy s'étaient rapprochés et se tenaient par la taille en souriant. Et pour une fois, même le Doc ne trouva rien à redire pour gâcher ce moment d'émotion.

Walter mit fin à l'étreinte et jeta un œil à ses amis. Ils lui souriaient d'un air complice et cela le rassura.

« Bon, avoir des sentiments, ça creuse ! Je suis pas habitué moi ! A la bouffe ! »

Paige rigola et ils se détendirent tous. Ils passèrent une bonne heure en cuisine à préparer la pauvre volaille qu'ils avaient réussi à dénicher. Le repas ne fut peut être pas copieux mais le Garage rayonna d'amour, de rires et de chaleur ce soir là ! Un Noël exceptionnel pour Scorpion, qui restera à jamais gravé dans leurs cœurs.


End file.
